New life, New us
by PurpleXRaven
Summary: This is a series of oneshots between Raven and Beast boy as they start their new journey of officially living together as a couple. they've been dating for a few months and decided to move in together! this is two years after the titans had broken up, and more will be explained throughout the story. I'm taking requests for oneshots! please feel free to share your ideas!
1. Settling in

"RAAAAAAVVVEENN! where did you want these boxes to go again?!" Garfield shouted across the fairly large apartment, his voice directed towards the entrance of their new home. Thankfully the two agreed on a bit more pricey apartment, considering they could very well pay for one, but it was still a rather average apartment. the carpets were a soft grey and the walls were a white. it had all they needed and more. two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, and a balcony along with complementary spa and pool downstairs.

Raven peaked her head in the door way, still cleaning up a mess she made when she tripped earlier. it was just two boxes of books that fell, so she denied any help Garfield offered. she narrowed her eyes at the three boxes he held, realizing what they were, her expression relaxing as she spoke up, of course not feeling the need to scream across the room. "Just set them down in the kitchen, its the silverware and dishes we bought last month, remember? And don't mess around, we have quite a few more boxes downstairs still."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, looking down to the boxes and looking them over before smirking and heading towards the kitchen, giving his pale mistress a nod to confirm he did in fact remember. he bent over slightly as he set down the boxes with a groan and a thud, a huff coming from his green lips as he stood straight, putting his hands on his lower back and bending back a bit "oof...ya know Rae, it would have been easier if we teleported the boxes up INTO the new apartment."

Raven shook her head, her voice in its usual monotone as she stacked the books back into the boxes, her eyes remaining on the task at hand as Garfield drew closer, walking behind her with his hands behind his head "Oh, I wish i had thought of that myself. considering I'M the one with the teleportation abilities and all. That would have been such an intelligent idea too!" her voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. as if she didn't think of that herself, right?

He shook his head with a hint of annoyance, letting out a breath as he bent down to help her with the books, only for her hand to slap his away gently. he huffed and stayed down on his knees beside her, continuing their conversation "Well, since you knew better, why didn't you ju-"

"Because its the landlords job to make his costumers feel safe, and one of the jobs to help do that, is checking new guests boxes to make sure nothing is smuggled in illegally or anything dangerous is held within said containers. Even if we were with the titans a few years back doesn't give us the authority to do anything we want." Raven stated as an obvious fact, leaving Garfield a bit surprised by her words however a small smirk came across his lips as he reached up and put a hand to her head, running his fingers through her violet hair that's now reaching just past her shoulders. he was a huge fan of her decision to let it grow out, if not more than that. "You're so cute when you get feisty."

Ravens eyes looked up to him as she felt his hand on her head, a very tint pink coming to her cheeks due to his choice of words, causing Garfield to lean closer and simply kiss the now darker cheek. he chuckled softly as he noticed Raven had stopped cleaning up the books. his chuckle died down as he pulled away just a bit only to rest his forehead against hers, his hand reaching up and cupping her cheek as his thumb slowly traced her lower lip as if it was a delicate piece of glass he was terrified to break. Raven seemed to stare into his eyes until she noticed his warm breathes coming closer, which she knew meant his lips were closing in. she closed her eyes as she waited for that sweet reunion of their lips, only for her to feel him pull away with an amused laugh, quickly standing and running down the hall. when she opened her eyes, they quickly narrowed as she heard him shout down the hall "Sorry, Rae! I'm under orders to not mess around!"

Raven growled lowly at her green mischievous mate, her tense muscles and large frown making it very obvious she wasn't as amused as he was. within seconds, a loud yelp is heard from the floor just under her, it being non-other than Beast Boy getting hit from the back of the head a few times by a mysterious black swirl created by his lovely empath. Ravens frown shifted into a devilish smirk as she heard his yelps and cries for her to stop, her picking up her last book and placing it into the box, picking the brown cardboard box up as she walked inside the apartment.


	2. Bathroom accidents

Garfield groaned softly as he turned on his side, pulling the sheets over his own shoulder a bit more, letting out a huff as he feels the bed empty of his beautiful violet haired Raven. His eyes slowly began to flutter open, his eyes narrowed slightly as his vision slowly cleared, staring at the abandoned pillow laying beside him, with a small indent where her head used to rest. It's been about a month since they've moved in together, and they had to admit, sharing a room, bathroom, small kitchen..to say the least, they had some things to still work on.

He sighed, yawning tiredly as he began to sit up, scratching his green pointed ear as he tried to wake himself up. Garfield's eyes looked over to the digital clock on the side of the bed, he groans as he sees it's only 10. "Too damn early...Shes probably making tea" he yawns once more as he slowly moved out of the bed, keeping his eyes closed a little longer, his body seeming heavier then usual. 'Why am I so tired..?' he thought as he moved toward the bathroom door that connected to their bedroom.

Garfield stops at the foot of the door, his ears perked up slightly as he hears the sound of water hitting the floor from the shower 'Mmm she left the water running..' He lets out a sigh, opening the door and scratching his head as he walked to the shower, pushing back the curtains carefully before reaching out for the knob, only to feel something soft and wet in his right hand. his eyebrows furrow as his eyes slowly opened, starring right where his hand was, cupped over one of Raven's breast. his eyes widen as he seems to instantly snap out of his tired state, and into a rather embarrassed and clumsy one.

Garfield tries his best to not let his eyes trail along her perfectly shaped body, and honestly it was becoming quite difficult, especially considering hes half animal. its only natural to want to mate with his lover, and sure they've done a few things here and there, but never has either one of them surprise attacked the other like this, or really actually made love, due to the fact of them not being completely ready for such a big commitment.

Ravens eyes were narrowed at Garfield, a deadly glare looming over him as her hand gripped his wrist tightly "Garfield..." She said with a growl, causing Garfield to jump slightly, grinding his teeth as he held back his indecent thoughts, a blush coming over his cheeks. His eyes slowly trailed up, his eyes looking into hers as he laughs nervously, trying to pull his hand away from her grip, but to no use.

"heh..Hey rae i-i see you found the shower..." She growls once again to his comment, her tossing his hand away as she covered her breasts with her arm, not covering that area too much due to him already having seen it, however she makes an effort to make sure to cover her lower privates very well. "I see you've found it as well." She huffed, pulling the curtains toward her body to help cover herself a bit more.

Garfield rubbed his wrist that she had a death grip on, him making sure not to even try to look elsewhere other than her beautiful purple eyes, even if they were narrowed and upset. he laughs even more nervously as he scratches the back of his head "Y-yes it would uh..i-it would seem so but i-" Beast Boy shook his head quickly, standing straight and looking her dead in the eye with a hint of nervousness, even though he was trying his best to be serious "listen Rae, i-i understand this was a shock-" raven interrupted with a huff "you think so?" Garfield frowned, keeping eye contact "i-i didnt know you were in the shower-"

"ah, yes yes, because usually when the shower is on, it means nobody is inside, right?" she said with a growl, her words drowning in sarcasm. Garfield frowned even more, glaring slightly "i was too tired to realize! im sorry, Okay!?" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he looked down to his feet. Ravens expression seemed to relax, frowning a tiny bit as she watched him try to calm himself down, both mentally and physically. her eyes seemed to notice the 'not so hidden' bulge in his boxers. after all, he was asleep not too long ago, so really all he had on were boxers and a loose shirt.

Raven blushed slightly at realizing, looking away as she hesitantly reached toward him and putting her hand to his head so he would look up at her, to which he did just that, with a rather surprised look on his face. she smiled a tiny bit, speaking up "considering it was obviously an accident, i suppose ill let it slide..this time." She paused,letting the curtains fall a bit so some of her body was revealed to his wandering eyes "You still need to shower, right?" A very small smirk came over her lips as her eyes seemed to urge him closer to her, enough to tempt him to step closer to the shower even "Rae..." Garfield said in a small, obviously desperate whisper as he was drawn closer to his beautiful, naked temptress, his hands already working on getting himself undressed...

TO BE CONTINUED (If it is wanted to be :) )


	3. Bathroom accidents 2

Garfield peeled away his shirt and boxers quickly, not purposely showing how excited he was, but it couldn't really be helped. they haven't had alone time since they've moved in together, and a month of no touching can get a little difficult, especially considering Garfield holds the entire animal kingdom inside his single being.. Ravens eyes had a glint of mischief as her smile grew, swaying her hips slightly as she disappeared further into the shower, giving him enough room to join her. he obediently stepped in, taking this chance to completely look over his gorgeous girlfriend, taking in her beauty as if he just discovered a new world.

his arms reached out instinctively and wrap around her waist, his fingers softly poking and wandering around her smooth pale skin. he stepped closer so he was right behind her, his chest pushing into her back a bit as his lips found sweet sanctuary against her neck. Raven tilted her head to the side slightly to give him more room, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warm sensation of his lips and hands against her

"...Stop me when it's enough.."

Garfield mumbled against her neck in an almost growl. Raven nodded slowly, gasping a bit as she felt his hand move lower down her waist and in-between her thighs, his index and middle finger carefully rubbing at her lower lips before slipping his fingers in between, rubbing her core sinfully as he began to suck on her neck a bit more roughly.

Raven bit back a moan, her legs beginning to slowly close more from instinct, but Garfields free hand quickly moves and lifts her leg, his arm under her leg and holding it up that way, leaving her wide open to his mischievous fingers. his fingers began to move much more quicker against her core, the middle of his fingers pushing against her clit teasingly, growls our desperation and passion coming from his lips and moving into her neck as Ravens own sounds of love and need nearly matched his.

"G-Garfield...calm d- A-ah!"

She gasped as she felt his fingers suddenly enter her, not hesitating to pump his fingers as fast and as hard as he pleased, and honestly, she didn't want it any other way. Raven let out desperate gasps and moans as Garfield continued to move his fingers, and while her legs were open so widely just seemed to make her more desperate for him.

It took a few minutes of these repeated actions, his muffled moans against her neck as he bit and sucked, while his fingers pumped in and out fast and rough. Raven began to become close, her hips rocking against his hand as her moans continued and continued, getting louder and lower before she finally let herself climax, feeling sweet relief. Garfield grinned against her skin, pulling away just to watch her focused and passionate expression as she released against his hand. Once Raven finished, she seemed to dissolve into his arms and, his arms wrapping around her waist once more as he held her tight, ravens arms overlapping his own. she let out an almost exhausted breath, moaning once more as she began to get comfortable in his arms. Garfield chuckled softly, washing both of them off with the water that rained down on before he turned off the water and picked Raven up bridal style, carrying her out if the tub and putting her down on her feet

"ya know, Rae..if you ever feel that stressed again, you could just tell me." Garfield said a bit teasingly as he brought her close to him once again, hugging her tightly as their chests were pushed together.

Raven smiled, nuzzling into his neck "And you should know...that you don't need to hold back for so long"

Raven said with a grin, her fingers running down his waist before reaching his member, her finger tracing the tip as her lips moved up his neck and hovered over his lips. Garfield nearly squealed at her sudden forwardness, his back pushed to the bathroom wall as he looked down to a mischievous Raven, Gulping as he prayed he will get out of this without dying


	4. Hypnotic orders

*Requested by mrbdznarutofan. Hope you enjoy!*

"Holy shit it works..."

Garfield mumbled under his breath as his eyes stayed glued to his beautiful pale empath. he couldn't believe what was happening infront of him..his prune of a girlfriend, strip teasing right infront of him, as he sat back and enjoyed. and boy was he enjoying it.

The two just got back from a hypnosis show, Garfield's idea of a great date, but this time he wasn't the effected one.. Raven was. he did feel bad for not realizing she was being hypnotized during the show, but he was a bit distracted by the act of course, and now he's even more distracted.

Raven continued to sway her hips infront of her green changeling, her fingers dancing inside the rim of her underwear. now, while her body was moving gracefully, her expression was completely annoyed and filled with anger.

"Garfield, I swear to Azar if you-"

"-Rae, no offense but your expression is seriously killing the mood"

Raven growled lowly as her hands trailed up her body and behind her back, fiddling with the bra strap as she bent down a bit so her cleavage was very visible to him

"there shouldn't be a mood to kill! first you force me to laugh at your idiotic jokes, then you make me say-"

"Simon says, You have to say I'm the most handsome and funniest man you've ever been with"

Garfield said with a grin, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, watching as Ravens body seemed to twitch, her words forcefully coming from her mouth

"You are the most handsome and funniest man Iv ever been with"

Once she choked out the sentence she let out a heavy breath as her movements continued, her fingers unhooking her bra and letting it fall down just enough to reveal a glance of her nipples before her other arm caught her bra and pushed it back against her breasts, as if she purposefully let it slip a bit before covering back up

Garfield's grin was plastered on his lips, it almost looked permanent. he was enjoying this waaaaay too much. his eyes dropped to her bra just in time to catch that quick peek of the soft pink area in the middle of her breasts, his eyes seeming to wander her body with curiosity, even if he did look a bit displeased at the bra not coming off.

Raven couldn't help but smirk, she could tell he was already excited, and honestly she didn't even have to look down to see that he was. Raven never would have done this on her own, and Garfield knew that..but she couldn't help but feel a bit...overpowering, with this sudden sense of teasing. sure she couldn't exactly control her body, due to being hypnotized, but that doesn't mean she couldn't TRY to guide her body in the right direction.

Ravens body inched closer, swiftly moving to her knees as she continued to get closer to her green changeling, his body seeming to stiffen with the way she was crawling toward him, especially with such...mischievous eyes. Garfield gulped a bit as Raven finally reached him, her hands moving to his knees as she now sits on her knees, her body in between his legs.

"H-hey uh-...Ra-rae you don't-"

"considering this isn't by my own doing, I kind of do."

Ravens hands moved up his legs sensually, her finger getting dangerously close to the bulge in his pants, her eyes locked onto his, her eyebrow raising curiously

"If you want me to stop, all you have to say is-?"

She stopped her sentence there as her index finger circled him carefully, her tongue sticking out from her mouth as she licked her lips, as if she was going to have a meal she damn well was going to enjoy. Garfield gulped once more, a bead of sweet rolling down his forehead to his cheek. Nothing could have prepared him for something like this..

"S-simon says..."

he took a heavy breath as his heart seemed to beat louder against his chest, his eyes locking onto hers once again

"Dont s-stop...please"

Garfield regretted adding the 'please' at the end, because he knew that Raven could tell already he was becoming undone, but honestly that wasn't the thing on his mind at the moment. Raven was a bit surprised, but smirked as her finger stopped tracing him reached his zipper, and slowly began to unzip his pants. her words rolled off her tongue as she moved her body closer, letting her bra drop to the floor.

"Yes sir.."


End file.
